1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal for global mobile personal communication by satellite (GMPCS), which enables a user to implement satellite communication on earth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal used on earth is referred to as HHP (hand-held programming device), PCS (personal communication system) phone, an analog type or digital type cellular phone, etc. Mainly, these terminals perform the audio transmission function through a link, which is constituted by a number of portable terminals, a base station, a mobile telephone exchange, and a public telephone network.
However, the conventional portable terminal does not fully meet the demand of the users who desire more of an information-oriented service. In other words, as the conventional portable terminal is mainly used for audio transmission, a user is limited to implement only audio communication with another party. Consequently, the conventional portable terminal can not address the need of information-oriented users.
Moreover, the conventional portable terminal encounters problems in that, it is impossible to implement picture communication with another party. Also, in the conventional portable terminal, as the antenna is integrally fastened to the body of a portable terminal, there exist difficulties in miniaturizing or designing the simple body.
Furthermore, as the conventional portable terminal, such as laptop, enables data communication with another party and performs the transmission of a variety of messages, the weight of the terminal is increased, thus it is inconvenient for people to carry around a bulky portable terminal.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in an effort to solve the problems occurring in the related art, and thus a primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal capable of providing the satellite communication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal for the GMPCS that uses a BLUETOOTH device to enhance the convenience of implementing a local area data communication or picture communication.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal for the GMPCS in which an antenna is constructed in a manner such that it can be mounted or dismounted from the main housing of the terminal.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a portable terminal for the GMPCS that uses a BLUETOOTH device, thereby enabling a folder-type keyboard serving as a data inputting means to be conveniently carried around by users.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a portable terminal for the GMPCS comprising: a main housing; a sub housing having an LCD on which a variety of information is displayed, and a lens which is arranged below the LCD for enabling the picture communication; a folder-type keyboard for inputting data; a data communication means equipped to the respective main housing and the folder-type keyboard for enabling the wireless data transmission and reception between the main housing and the folder-type keyboard; a hinge means for mechanically connecting the sub housing to the main housing; an antenna housing having a battery cell for supplying power and a satellite communication antenna; a guiding means for slidingly mounting the antenna housing to the main housing; a first connection means for electrically connecting the main housing and the satellite communication antenna to each other; and a second connection means for electrically connecting the main housing and the battery cell to each other.